


Out of Context drabbles I've written for friends.

by Rose_Requiem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Requiem/pseuds/Rose_Requiem
Relationships: Kokichi/Rock
Kudos: 3





	1. Byakuya Togami gets BAKED

The agitated blonde paced back and forth through the long hall.  
"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰?" He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Togami had been pondering that thought for hours. The colorful catacomb of mushrooms had spread across the parting of his hair, leaving him with a distasteful mohawk of sorts. Each shroom produced a different nauseating fragrance, leaving his mind cloudy and out of focus. With a defeated sigh, Byakuya pulled out his phone and dialed up Makoto. 

"Hello?" A filtered voice answered, sounding quite muffled.

"Makoto, yes, hello. I need some advice."

"What kind of advice? Fish advice? I love fish."

"What? No, I have an issue with my hair."

"Haha, sorry, Kuya, but I can't help you with that one. Have you even seen my hair?"

"Listen very closely, because I will not be repeating myself. I have mushrooms in my hair."

"Haha! Good one, Kuya, now go to bed."

"No, Makoto, I'm serious."

"What?"


	2. Rockichi

The rock, cold, hard, and bumpy. One of Earth's greatest gifts in Kokichi's eyes (and ass). He had one rock in his life that made him feel alive, one rock that loved like no other. You might be wondering as to who this man is, this rock? His name is Mr. Mineral, the finest stone in town. 

Kokichi loved the way he'd tan under the harsh rain. He found it so...so sexy. Even just thinking about it got him all flustered. Ah, Mr. Mineral, why must you hurt me so. He'd think to himself on the loneliest of nights. All Kokichi knew was that he wanted him. He wanted Mr. Mineral. 

With a stack of paper and a click of a pen, he started writing. He started writing passionate love letters to Mr. Mineral. Kokichi poured his heart and soul into each letter, sealing them with a crimson stamp. 

Dearest Mineral,

I have a heart-boner for you, Mr. Mineral. You make me feel rock hard emotionally. 

-Kokichi

He's a true poet, isn't he? There's no way this will fail! Phase one is complete.


	3. Mr. Atlas Moth

Calloused fingers traced the smooth frame up on the wall, mindlessly drawing circles around the cased image. A curious sigh escaped the creature's lips, round eyes softening. A sigh, "Oh, how I envy you, Mr. Atlas Moth, I envy you so." the hushed voice confessed. 

"Don't feel envious over something you already have, Komaeda."

"Mr. Atlas Moth?!" He gasped, leaning in closer to the image. 

"Yes, Komaeda, it is I."

"What a joyous occasion! Shall I throw a party to celebrate?"

"Yes, throw a party, one exciting and grand."

"Of course, anything for you, Mr. Atlas Moth!" 

And so he did as told, he put together a large party with many decorations. But, Hajime was the only one there. He was grinning, too wide to look genuine. 

"Where's Mr. Atlas Moth?" Komaeda inquired, tilting his head with curiosity. 

"It's me. I'm Mr. Atlas Moth, Komaeda." Hajime answered, holding back a chuckle or two. 

"You WHAT-" 

And then Hajime got his ass beat by Mothmaeda, the end.


	4. Around the World x100

The sound of skates sliding against a wooden floor echoed through the large room, clacks syncing with the music. Chic lights painted the walls in many colors, each light dancing as they turned. This setting feels familiar, right? Well, it's probably not what you're thinking. If you're thinking about some rollerskating scene from an early 2000s movie, you'd be wrong. The reality of the scene is a dirty dining hall that'd been cleared of tables, decorated with cheap disco lights and nasty punch. But hey! It sounds like a party, right? Wrong. 

Kiibo Idabashi, the least likely to do so, is having a party by himself. His Heely's would go 'skrrt skrrt' his falls would go 'clank clank.' Like a massive rock flying through the air, his elegance was like no other. A leap, jump, and spin that would shake the floor on impact. I guess you can say he was the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only 17 (ooo yeah~). But alas, the song blasting like Jimmy Neutron was "Around the World" by Daft Punk. However, you bet your ass he could dance, he could jive, and he could have the time of his life. 

He hummed, "These are some funky tunes." while busting out his funky fresh dance moves, the best in the books. The Squidward Boogie, Bring it Around Town, he even did the Goofy Goober Rock. No one could stop him now, for he was a free man. He was almost as free as your grandmother's pussy. That's right I know your secrets, Shannon. 

Kiibo WAS the Dancing Queen. He owned that dancefloor like a new homeowner. Not even Flo could flow as good as he could. It's like Disney on Ice up in this motherfucker. Kii was like a little Heely fairy. Sparkle-sparkle, bitch. He Heely'd his heart out for the entire night, not catching a lick of sleep. 

And then Kiibo died due to Heelyitus, the end.


End file.
